A method is known for the production of urea tablets from the international patent publication WO 2006/111331A1. A urea melt is thereby fed to a drop former that has a perforated rotating outer drum. The urea melt is forced through the outer drum and falls drop-wise on to a cooled steel belt. During further transport by the steel belt the urea melt drops cool down and can be removed at the end of the belt as solidified tablets. The urea melt can be substantially comprised of pure urea or have additives added and/or be mixed with other substances.
A problem that can arise with the production of tablets comprising mixtures of a plurality of substances is the reliable and intimate mixture of the different substances. A uniform and intimate mixing of the substances of the mixtures is of particular importance since a uniform distribution of the substances should be achieved even within very small tablets to ensure that the product quality is consistent.